


all about Trudeau

by MR11



Category: Political RPF - Canadian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR11/pseuds/MR11
Summary: 除macdeau以外其它有关土豆的cp的短篇集合
Relationships: Andrew Scheer/Justin Trudeau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	all about Trudeau

**Author's Note:**

> * 傻白甜AS和疯批土豆的床上辩论（？  
> *建议配合bgm：Natural——Imagine Dragons食用

贾斯廷·特鲁多悄无声息地坐在自己办公室里柔软的转椅上，比尔·莫诺的辞职信在他的手心里被攥出褶皱，他的世界再次陷入一片黑暗。他合上双眼，用一只手揉着太阳穴，咬着牙迷失于某种近乎失落悲伤和仇恨的强烈情感中——他明白保守党这么做的目的了。从一开始他们就知道他不会辞职，他们也不敢发起不信任投票，所以他们从他最信任的人下手，一步一步瓦解他的内部核心，一步一步击溃他的内心防线。他现在已经站在了悬崖边缘，一阵狂风就可以使他坠落下去粉骨碎身。

他睁开眼睛，从自己在书柜玻璃上成的像的眼里看到眼泪。泪水掉下来时他的脸上浮现出某种令人陌生的的仇恨神情，深陷的眼窝笼在可怕的阴影里。

……

“嘿，安德鲁。”贾斯廷靠在厕所的墙壁上说。他的声音听起来像个病人——沙哑，虚弱，以至于安德鲁看向他之前都不知道那声音到底属于谁。他像猎人锁定猎物那样盯着安德鲁，这种眼神让安德鲁感到有些不安甚至是烦躁。

“嘿……真巧啊、不，是我运气真差，在这里还能碰到你。”他刻意表现给贾斯廷的笑容中总是有一种晦暗不明的情感，语气总是饱含着讥讽。

“我在这里等了你好久，从会议结束我就在这里了。”贾斯廷耸耸肩，往前迈几步使自己的胸口几乎贴在安德鲁的胸口上。

“不要离我那么近，很热。”安德鲁下意识想用手推开他。

“如果这里有记者你就不会这么做，和我单独在一起就不带着隐形的面具了？看来在你心中我还挺特殊的。”

安德鲁的笑容稍微僵了一下，他也许没料到贾斯廷会莫名其妙扯出这些事情：“你不要高估了自己在我心里的地位，你对我来说什么都不是。”

“是对手，是敌人，是病毒，是像赛特那样带来战争与纷乱的灾星，不然你为什么总是盯着我不放？难不成你喜欢我？我都知道了，你们就是想来恶心我的，你们成功了……”贾斯廷对他略微掀起上唇，露出犬齿，尽力让自己显得更有威胁性，但那种神情在他的圆脸上却显得有些滑稽。他的手慢慢滑向安德鲁的下体，颇为熟练地隔着裤子抚摸那里，直到安德鲁用力扇了他一耳光，在疼痛挤掉他肺里的所有空气时攥住他的手腕把他的双手扣在墙上。

“你硬了，安德鲁。”贾斯廷还在笑着，不过那笑容看着有些凄凉，他的面部肌肉都在不受控制地抽搐，“站立行走的猪……你是这样形容同性恋的吧？”

“我说了不要提那些事。我觉得你就是想来恶心我的。”安德鲁听见自己的声音在颤抖，他尽力保持冷静，避免在这里对贾斯廷大吼大叫引来其他人。

贾斯廷没有回答他，而是微微昂起头想要亲吻他的嘴唇。

“真的恶心。”安德鲁腾出一只手掐住贾斯廷的喉咙，咽喉被死死扼住时呕吐感伴随眩晕感袭击了他，后脑在强烈的眩晕中一次次撞向大理石墙面。他用那只获得自由的手抓住安德鲁的手腕企图掰开对方的手，而事实是他的手甚至无法握住对方的手腕。

“放开我……”贾斯廷感到对方的指节深深陷入自己的皮囊里，颈动脉开始痉挛。在他说话的同时他的指甲也切入安德鲁的真皮层。

当安德鲁松开他时他双腿一软跪在了地上，捂着脖子剧烈地咳嗽着，脸色变得像是掺了牛奶的泥土，胸腔鼓起又剧烈地收缩回去，像是把碳酸饮料冲进塑料袋里随后二氧化碳迅速析出。

“抱歉。”安德鲁额头上的冷汗在灯光下闪闪发光，他似乎有些慌了——即使他痛恨对方，他从未想过自己要杀死对方——背上因嫉妒而谋杀总理的罪名在监狱里度过余生可不是什么好事。他蹲下来，伸手有些笨拙地抚摸贾斯廷的颈部。

“别装了，你巴不得让我死……你这样真的好恶心。”贾斯廷用力打开安德鲁的手，鼻子因为轻蔑而带着讥诮地皱起来。

“说得好像你在别人面前不伪装一样。”

“我没说过我不恶心我自己啊？”贾斯廷用同样带着倨傲的语气回应他，掺杂着上等人观察动物的目光凝视着安德鲁的眼睛，微咧着嘴角仿佛面前的人是他的一个老朋友。

“你要出去吗？就这样硬着出去？真丢脸啊——”贾斯廷愉悦地说，快乐的声音回响在洗手间内，“你手上还有我留下的疤，要不就在这考虑一下回家怎么和妻子解释？”

“你想被操，是吗？”安德鲁答非所问。

“关你什么事？你想和我……”贾斯廷还没有说完一句话安德鲁便扯着他的衣领把他从地上拽起来，然后按在盥洗台上。他感受到对方正在解开他的皮带，然后西裤和灰色四角内裤一起掉到了脚踝处。

“噢噢噢……你要操我？”当安德鲁用沾了些护手霜的手指插入他时他这么问。

“明知故问。”

然后贾斯廷放声大笑，好像他这辈子都没听过这么好笑的东西。

“来吧，操我吧。”在安德鲁用阴茎抵住贾斯廷的臀部时，贾斯廷还在窃笑，笑声从他的齿缝和鼻孔嗤嗤地漏出来，“这真是出乎我的意料，我竟然要被一个反对同性恋的男人操了。来，用力操我。”

安德鲁抓着他的盆骨狠狠地撞了进去，贾斯廷吃痛地哼了一声。

“你真粗鲁……不知道你会不会这样对你妻子。舒服吗？”贾斯廷喘着气回过头望向安德鲁。

“你好紧，特鲁多哥哥。”安德鲁回答他，摆动臀部开始浅浅的抽插。他喊贾斯廷“特鲁多哥哥”时对方转过头把额头枕在小臂上，他明显感受到对方的后穴猛地收缩了一下。

“天呐。我恨你，我真的好恨你。你在企图毁灭我——但你不会成功的，我在其中成长了许多。”贾斯廷闭上眼睛说。

“我也好恨你，光看你那人畜无害的清纯模样，谁能想到你私底下那么贱？为什么要在我演讲的时候发表就职宣言？真的只是巧合还是像今天一样？中止会议，你可真是不要脸。”安德鲁用力撞击着贾斯廷，在撞进最深处的时候贾斯廷的身体剧烈地颤抖了一下。

“你们呢？你们一直在挑拨离间，从格里到比尔……你们总是要紧抓着这些事情不放。”

“是呀，人总是要耍些计谋的。这里就当我们扯平了吧。”安德鲁笑着大大方方地承认，“你哭了许久吧？那么多朋友离开你了，你一定很伤心吧？”

“是的。”他颤抖着，近乎顺从地承受着安德鲁的每一次撞击——但他清楚地知道在这场猎杀中他才是猎人，“小学毕业时大家被迫承担与亲密朋友离别的痛苦，所以上中学时我便不太敢与别人交朋友了，一直与他们保留着一段距离……那是很成功的，格里离开之前我几乎没有因与朋友分别而伤心过，从一开始我就不该真心把格里和比尔当成朋友……虽然他们给予了我许多东西。以后我也不会那么在意其他任何一个人了，安德鲁，这招无效了。”

“那你的政府离倒台也不远咯。”安德鲁笑了起来，露出两排极白的牙齿，“你要凭一己之力撑起整个政府吗？可笑。成功可不是光一个人单打独斗就能取得的，需要可靠的朋友在身边辅佐。特鲁多先生，当你的政府倒台之时，保守党会取代你们。”

“但是呢？但是你仍然输了啊。我知道成功需要已经获得成功的人给你提供经验，需要与你一样有天赋的人同你一起拼搏，需要不会成功的人为你付出——但他们不是朋友，是潜在的敌人。就比如你也许会把一些同学当成朋友，但在考场上大家不就都是对手了吗？我们不过是在互相利用。付出感情是不值得的，我们没有朋友。”

“哇，你真冷漠。”安德鲁扬着下巴说，“成为总理后你应该变了不少，和以前那个吊儿郎当的富裕流感少年不一样了。”

“我本来就是这样的，这是人的本性。父母离婚后这种想法就更坚定了，没有人会一直陪伴我，我只要足够冷酷，一个人活下去就好了。”贾斯廷的眼里依旧平静，眼角却红了。为了迎合安德鲁的撞击他不得不踮起脚，这使他的大腿根部剧烈痉挛着，如果不是安德鲁紧抓着他的盆骨，他的下巴可能已经磕在盥洗台上了。

“你真的知道自己最初的样子？不不不，人们早就失去真实的自我了，大家只不过是无时不刻在不同场景面对不同的人时变换着不同的角色，我们的性格不过是过往经历的产物罢了。”安德鲁抚摸着贾斯廷小腹，一边感受着自己在贾斯廷体内粗暴的冲撞，一边习惯性地像个哲学家一样反驳贾斯廷的观点。

“你理解错了，我的意思是，在生活中渐渐变得冷酷无情就是人的本性。”

安德鲁猛地刹住话头，连身下的动作都暂时停止。似乎是过了很久，又似乎并不是。他低下头以一种赤裸裸的目光看着贾斯廷，下意识地想要反驳，张开嘴唇却说不出话。

“我们生来便是如此，要足够冷酷才能在这世界上取得一席之地。这点你应该是清楚的。安德鲁，你知道Slenderman吗？几年前两个十四岁的小女孩认为他是真实存在的，并且她们认为只有杀死自己的同伴Slenderman才不会对她们动手。于是她们在树林里用小刀攻击了一位同学十几次。十四岁！她们只有十四岁！除了说她们生来如此，还能说些什么呢？她们在生活中变得冷酷，只是为了生存！哦……还有，”贾斯廷缓慢地带有挑衅地开口，故意用臀部去撞对方的胯部，“你这就不行了？真差劲。”

“何必在我面前装的如此坚强？还是放荡？有时候我真的不懂你。”他再次用力地进入贾斯廷，后者忍不住地叫了出来，随后紧紧咬住嘴唇内侧。

“拜你所赐，我比你坚强。”贾斯廷吃力地从口中吐出几个单词，“你辞职了，而我没有。经历了三次调查我仍然还是总理，而那个从两年前就多次喊话我辞职的家伙自己倒是先滚蛋了。”

“……每次都让别人承担自己的过错，你好意思吗？你应该有把他们放在心上，却为了摆脱这场马拉松式的羞辱把他们推出来。”

“很愧疚。我很痛苦。对我来说忘记痛苦是一个很大的成果。”贾斯廷拧着眉头说，安德鲁的每一次撞击都给他带来难以形容的夹杂着痛感的强烈渴望，或者是羞耻，但他从中得到一种近乎解救的快感，“这种事情也只会有这两次。我从中得到了教训，我说过了我不会再向他人付出真心。而且，你不应该很理解我吗？不然你怎么会拿党费给自己的孩子交学费呢？你这个当党首的不是也没把党员放在心上吗？你真正在意的其实也只有你自己。”

安德鲁没说话了。贾斯廷知道自己快胜利了。他微微偏转了一下身子的方向，回过头眯起眼睛看着安德鲁，如同一个想要伺机攻击猎物的猎人。刹那间安德鲁感到恐惧，他的发尾被冷汗打湿了。

“你……你真是个冷漠的疯子。”

“你也会变成我这样的。也有可能你现在已经和我一样了，只是你自己不知道而已。毕竟这是人类的本性。”贾斯廷笑了。


End file.
